This invention relates to a garment which can be wrapped around the waist of a wearer and provides a pad depending downwardly from the waistband for protecting the buttocks of the wearer when seated.
It is known to provide a device which has a waist band with a fastener for engaging around the waist of the wearer and a depending pad at the rear of the waist band having a width of the order of 24 inches and a depth of the order of 24 inches so that when the wearer sits, the pad protects the buttocks.
However this devices is of limited commercial marketability since it is strictly utilitarian and relatively unattractive so that there is a significant resistance to the wearer in wearing the product.